Zero cross comparators play an important role in determining the efficiency of a switching converter in discontinuous mode of operation. Typically, zero cross comparators are used in multiphase/single phase buck converters. Their main purpose is to detect when the current in the coil reaches zero. Said current corresponds to the current in the low side switch in a buck converter, for example. The switch has to be closed right at the instant when the zero crossing happens. If the switch is closed before the current through the switch drops to zero, then the current flows through a body diode. If the switch is closed after the current has crossed zero magnitude, the current finds its way through the body diode of the other switch (e.g. the high side switch in a buck architecture). The body diode based conduction impacts the efficiency negatively because of a higher voltage drop across the diode, compared to the voltage drop across the switch.